finalfantasyxiiconstelleoftranscendencesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fez Aubratum
"The things I do for the family, it's not my thing" —Fez famous phrase Intro Fez Aubratum or Faron Cascan Baltorey is a temporary playable character, he is a family member of the Baltorey family who owns many territory. His roles in the story is only to be a tutor or a information bringer. Appearance and Personality "I say you got yourself a deal there!" —Fez agreeing to Balthier's offer in a trade Fez has two major attires, which first is when he is as Fez Aubratum, and second is as Faron Cascan Baltorey. As Fez, he wears a formal long-sleeve jacket resembling a tuxedo. Its collar, hemlines and buttons are silver while the other parts are all golden and jade with a hint of magenta. He wears a pair of traveler's trousers resembling a slack-type pants. It is embroidded with crosses of belts by the hip. 'Fez' wears a pair of boots resemling stiletto heels for its 'aerodinamic' shape. The edges functions as a weapon as well. 'Fez' wear the Monarch Moon badge. As Faron, he wears the large coat-like cape resembling a tippet by the shoulders. He wears a bright color shirt with some styles of a nobles with the variation of azure, crimson and silver. 'Faron' wears a long pair of pants which resembles much like Balthier's pants. 'Faron' wears boots with a hemline resembling a wing collar. 'Faron' wears a chain by his hip with the Noble Sun. Equipments and Stats Fez is the only playable character with the smallest value of total Exp. Making him the only character with the stats that has no corner and easiest to level up with. His stat growth has the most majority, no irregular growth at any aspect, unexpectedly, Fez has the highest Base among other characters. He starts with the Licenses "Rapier 1", "Rapier 2", "Light Armor 3", "Accessories 2", "Regenerate" and "Mind-Reader", and equipped with Golden Rapier, Cotton Hat, Gaia Gear, Monarch Moon and Battle Boots. Other Appearances Fez also appear as a minor character in the exclusive School-Fare manga Future Voice Actor Fez's Theme: Fez's Resilience Fez's theme reminiscence from the soundtrack 'Ritz' from Final Fantasy Tactic Advance. It has much more energy to the music and a bit faster. It mostly consist of the sound of piano, flute and violin. Fez's Resilience always played when Fez's alone moments would happens. Etymology *Fez was name after the headgear 'fez' while the name give him the priority for living in an desert-like terrain. *The Aubratum name was derived from the word 'Aura' and 'Atum' although the 'Atum' part isn't like him at all. *His formal name, Faron is described as he is a baron himself. *The Cascan name derived from the word 'cascade' which his personality is the flow of the cascade. Trivia *Having Fez in your both parties for at least 15 hours of gameplay will grant the player the title 'Excuizitor'. *Fez is a rich young man from a famous house. *Fez couldn't compare Marryl and Filo at all when the chapter "Vice Versa? Marryl and Filo?" is on. *In the story, Fez never did speaks about his famous 'House Baltorey', since he is the house's master's son, he refuses for other people to fear him like his father. *Fez is the only playable character that can never equip any Fying Gears, since he is afraid of heights. *Fez attire is event-time only, he changes his attire from the casual to the formal situation. Category:Hume Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Young Adults Category:Noble Category:Blade Ballad Category:Seize Fencer